Intrusa
by Sei-LaRouss
Summary: Un día aparentemente comun y corriente, Lync descubre que alguein mas se ah metido en su relacion, que alguien intenta robarle su gran amor... Oh que molestia de chica, acaso no entiende ¿Que no lo lograra?


**Disclaimer: Bakugan New Vestroia no me pertenece en lo mas minimo._  
_**

**Nota: No pienso decir quien es la chica, apartir de lo que esta en negritas, lo empieza a relatar Lync.  
**

* * *

_Eres la intrusa en nuestra relación_

_Contigo me engaña mi gran amor_

_En este hermoso cariño de dos_

_Tu corazón sale sobrando, sin error._

Lync Volan, un joven de 14 años, cabellos rosas pálidos y ojos azules como el cielo, se encontraba estudiando su último año de secundaria y se encontraba a punto de entrar a la preparatoria. Caminaba junto a su mejor amigo _"Hydron Vestal"_, hacia la limosina que los estaba esperando.

Una vez el auto hubiera comenzado a avanzar para dirigirse a la casa del menor, ambos jóvenes decidieron entonces comenzar a ignorarse entre ellos y fijar su mirada lejos del interior de aquel vehículo, mirando a la gente, las casas, los puestos y demás cosas. Entre tantas cosas y personas, Lync –de forma sorprendente- logro notar a una persona entre la multitud… A Keith Clay.

Keith Fermen Clay, un joven de 19 años, estudiando su último año de preparatoria técnica, era un genio en cuanto a inteligencia obviamente, callado, serio, reservado en todos los sentidos, venia de una buena familia, aparentaba ser un mujeriego que no lograba encontrar alguien a quien amar… Y asombrosamente, lo encontró.

Un día de lluvia el joven de cabellos rosados le tenido su sombrilla y una sonrisa, mas por amabilidad que por otra cosa, el de ojos azules se enamoro de aquel niño, cuya amabilidad había sido asombrosa y cuya sonrisa tan amable y amorosa que lograba recordarle a su madre…

Mas sin embargo, el menor hizo una mueca de molestia al notar que el rubio no estaba solo… Sabía de antemano que su novio salía con otra… Una chica cuyo nombre no le importaba en lo mas mínimo, pero le molestaba su presencia… Sobre todo le molestaba saber que en la preparatoria a la que ellos asistían, eran conocidos como "novios"

**_Te preguntas, ¿Por qué lo permito?_**

_¿Qué razón hay para que el salga contigo?_

_La diversión es el primer factor_

_Tu corazón destruido, al conocer la verdad sobre su falso amor._

Cuando me entere que "supuestamente" ustedes dos se encontraban saliendo, todavía espere un tiempo antes de reclamarle, no serie de ese tipo de parejas que por todo se siente insegura y que reclama en cualquier instante por cualquier estupidez y babosada… No, yo me dedique a esperar y cuando vi que el probablemente no planeaba alejarse de ti.

Le reclame.

E incluso le di a elegir "Tú o yo"

La decisión es la más obvia, obviamente el me dijo que realmente no se encontraban saliendo, que eran invenciones de los demás, y te digo que aunque en tu pequeño mundo, tu creas que ambos son pareja.

Te estás engañando a ti misma en más de un sentido. Sus sonrisas son forzadas, tus pláticas le parecen aburridas, y cuando le marco yo al teléfono o le mando un mensaje, te puedo jurar que le presta más atención al celular que a ti.

_No desees dañarme_

_Pues no lo lograras_

_Por más de 3 años yo intente y lo logre_

_Ganarme su mirada y su cariño obtener._

Te eh visto varias veces fuera de la secundaria –me alegra que no sepas donde vivo- esperando a que yo salga, obviamente ya debiste de haberte enterado por parte de un amigo de él, que a quien realmente ama es a mí y no a ti. Obviamente la que se cree que está siendo engañada en este juego del amor, crees que eres tú, cuando no tomas en cuenta que eres una tercera persona, un estorbo nada más.

Un día que Salí temprano, por azares del destino finalmente nos vimos frente a frente, no nos hablamos, simplemente nos miramos por unos instantes.

Cuando menos me lo espere, mi mejilla se encontraba roja por una cachetada injustamente recibida, agregándole un grito de tu parte, diciéndome que no me metiera con tu novio y contigo… Y te fuiste…

_No me dañan tus insultos_

_No me importan tus lastimadas palabras de amor_

_Después de todo yo no soy culpable_

_De que te hayas metido en nuestra relación_

No te hago caso en lo mas mínimo, incluso aunque gracias a tus amigas hayan rumores malos sobre mí en la preparatoria a la que asisten, no me importa en lo mas mínimo, a ustedes les dolerá en sus familias cuando decida moverme, pero por mientras me entretendré dañándote a ti.

Lo conozco muy bien, y sé que los miércoles a él le gusta ir al parque, se que lo acompañas solo para estar a su lado, y decido entonces aprovechar tu ingenuidad y torpeza. Espero solo un momento más, y te llaman a lo lejos, se que son tus amigos, los había visto venir… Aprovecho para mandarle un mensaje y él lo lee, entonces te empieza a ignorar y te enfadas. El no piensa batallar contigo, asi que a lo lejos noto como te pide que te vayas con los demás mientras a mi me contesta… Veo que le haces caso y yo me acerco de sorpresa, para cuando tu te das cuenta y te giras solo nos ves a los dos abrazándonos, que mal, te perdiste el beso que nos dimos.

Él ni siquiera se despide y me hablaba con tranquilidad y felicidad, pasa un brazo por mi cintura y nos vamos yendo del parque, le eh pedido que me acompañe a mi casa… ¿Algún problema?

_Me rio y entonces sonrio_

_Me burlo de tu triste destino_

_Del amor de aquel chico_

_Que jamás fue tuyo en ningún sentido._

Debido al murmullo de la gente no logro escucharte muy bien, y sé que él te está ignorando mientras me habla, yo solo le sigo la corriente y le contesto, olvidando por completo que te quedas atrás, probablemente llorando y siendo ayudada por tus amigos… Noto de reojo un rostro, que está feliz por mi aparición, que tonta eres, intentando quitarme a mi novio cuando tu ya tienes a tu propio amor, aunque eres tan ciego que no lo vez y tan sorda que no lo oyes… Sigue llorando no me importa, pues este rubio teñido es mío.

_Las palabras de gran amor_

_Que te dedica con fervor_

_Son carentes de alguna real emoción_

_Hacia tu delicado y frágil corazón_

Hace una semana tuve que salir a un viaje, me despedí de él en el aeropuerto y me advirtió que tú no lo dejarías en paz, yo simplemente me reí y me colgué de su cuello para besarlo por última vez.

Le dije que te siguiera la corriente, ¿qué más daba? Quien se aferraba a la falsa ilusión de un amor correspondido, eras tu, no yo ni él, solo tu, quien se dañaba al meter la mano al fuego era tu, quien se dedicaba a intentar obtener palabras frías de amor y faltas de calor eras tu… Solo tú te destruías a cada minuto de tu propia existencia…

_En ocasiones me quedo pensando_

_No pienso mentir, incluso yo dudo_

_Intentando razón, a quien engaña en realidad_

_¿A tu amor o a mi corazón?_

_Veo como rozas sus labios_

_Siento sus brazos rodearme_

_Escucho tu risa y la de el_

_Finalmente obtengo lo que espero_

_Un regalo de amor_

_Un anillo que nos atara a los dos._

Solo había estado 2 semanas alejado de este lugar donde él vivía, y mi sorpresa fue tanta al ver cuánto habías avanzado –aparentemente- en su corazón, al verlos de lejos me puse a reflexionar, mi corazón se hizo pequeño al pensar que tal vez lo había alejado de mi, que probablemente me habías ganado ya su amor y que de mi lado se iría y me dejaría solo… Tan solo como había estado desde antes de conocerlo.

Pero entonces me vuelvo a reencontrar con él, y me recuerda, me sostiene en un cálido abrazo… Nosotros no ocupamos intercambiar saliva, no necesitamos revolcarnos ni siquiera hablarnos… Con la simple presencia del otro, con un simple abrazando incluso podemos entendernos, nos tranquilizamos y nos amamos.

Nunca debo dudar, ni mucho menos aunque vea como lo besas, aun cuando rías a su lado o logres que él te mire aun cuando le mando un mensaje o llamo por celular. Porque no me contesta ya que el busca el momento indicado para decirte, que finalmente a quien elige es a mí.

Porque en mi dedo anular yace un anillo con un bello cristal, simple y poco atractivo pero lleno de valor sentimental hacia mi corazón…

_Tú eres un amor pasajero_

_Solo por muy poco tiempo_

_Mis manos y la de él, por siempre atadas estarán_

_Intrusa de su corazón_

_¡Vete ya de mi relación!_


End file.
